The Adventures of Rock And Jenet
by hiphopd
Summary: This is my first Garou:Mark of the wolves fanfic. Rock Howard helps Bonne Jenet from getting mugged from a pirate gang which leads him to team up with her and possibly lead to falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Rock and Jenet

Disclaimer: I do not own Garou: Mark of the Wolves (Which is under Fatal Fury), SNK does.

Chapter 1

Rock Howard always kept to himself, and never had time for girls that was until he had ran into one that he had met before. Rock was just looking for someone to fight in order to improve his fighting skills so that he would be as powerful as Terry one day. Rock's search for a fight eventually came in a back alley next to a coffee shop and an arcade. He had seen a woman in a long purple dress that reveals her left leg with a gold sash with red in the middle, a jolly roger logo on the right side of her dress, purple high heels and matching gloves, flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, and two tattoos one on each side of her shoulders (a skull and a rose). She had looked as if she was in a bit of a struggle of her own with a rival pirate gang that came to Southtown. It looked like the woman just stood her ground as she had her fists clenched and ready if someone was ready to deal a blow to her gorgeous face. Rock moved in slowly as he spied on what possibly could well be a gang-up. One of the rival gang members lunged his fist as the woman moved out of the way and gave him a roundhouse kick sending him flying next to a bunch of trashcans that Rock was supposedly watching what was going on between the woman and the two men. The woman got distracted and paid for it by getting kicked in the stomach. Rock then intervened as he punched the other gang member. Rock then used the shining knuckle to send the gang member high in the air landing in a dumpster. The other gang member that had fallen onto the trash cans where Rock was once hiding had fled. The woman tried to go after him but she stopped and faced Rock. "Why did you let him go?" she asked with a mean glance at Rock in a British accent. "Now he's probably going to tell Fox that I have backup no thanks to you." She added still glancing at Rock. "I-I didn't know." Said Rock. "I was only looking for a good fight." He added. "Well, you got one fight." Said the woman as she began to walk away from Rock. "Well, at least I'd helped." Said Rock. The woman stopped, turned around and stared at Rock. "Where were my manners." She said. "Well, thanks for helping me out but those thugs are going to believe that you and I are against Fox." Said the woman. "Who's Fox?" Asked Rock. "Fox is a rival of mines and he wanted to rule the high seas of Britain." She said. "Whoa, you're from Britain?" asked Rock. "Didn't I just say that?" said the woman. "My name's Rock Howard, always there to help and always there for a good fight." He said. "My name's Bonne Jenet, I'm a pirate from Britain and my crew and I live on the docks in a submarine, you can call me Jenet." She said with a smile. "See you later." Said Jenet as she blew him a kiss as she left. It looked like Rock not only got a friend but quite possibly a love interest in her and a story to tell the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Rock had wondered about last night how he managed to help Jenet and fight off her enemies. He also wondered about her rival, Fox. Rock just only sighed as he went out to find Terry. When Rock finally reached Terry, he had told him everything about what happened last night. "So there I was looking for a fight or something when I had came across this alley and I had seen this girl in a long purple dress fighting these two guys on her own." He said. "Did you get involved?" asked Terry. "Yes." Rock answered. "I had gotten noticed by the both of them and I had to help this woman." Rock added. "Did you win?" Terry asked. "Of course." Rock answered. "After the fight, she almost told me off and told me about some dud named Fox who was her rival back in Britain." He added. "From Britain, you say." Said Terry with interest. "Yes." Rock replied. "Her name is Bonne Jenet." Said Rock. "She lives near the docks around here." He replied. "Let's head there and go see her if she's there." Suggested Terry. Rock just only blushed and got in his car. "C'mon." said Rock as Terry got in the car. The two drove to the docks when they saw a bunch of guys in blue and white striped t-shirts and baggy jeans. "Yo Rock, these couldn't be the guys that you had fought off?" asked Terry. "I don't think so." Replied Rock. Rock and Terry cautiously got out of the car as the guys stared at them as one of the guys pointed in Rock's direction. The guys moved in as Rock and Terry were heading elsewhere. "Are you getting the feeling that we're being watched?" asked Rock. "Yes we are." Replied Terry. Terry and Rock turned around to see what was behind them but there was no one there. They turned back around only to face seven guys in blue and white stripes t-shirts and baggy jeans. "Ahoy, there land lovers." Said one of the guys in a gruffly British accent. "We be looking for the chap named Rock Howard who had helped out Jenet from getting ganged up by two Fox's thugs." He added. "That's me." Rock replied. "We'll show you where she is, lad." Said one of the sailors. "She's in that submarine, she'll be happy to see you." He said with a smile. "What about Terry?" asked Rock. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." Said Terry. Rock headed towards the submarine as he didn't looked back in case the sailors and Terry had gotten into a scuffle, more than likely Terry would win. Rock came towards the submarine and looked for the door. He came across it and knocked on it to see if Jenet was in there. "Hello, Jenet, you there?" he asked as kept knocking at the door of the submarine. "Guess like no one's there." Rock thought to himself. As Rock was about to leave, the door opened and out came Jenet. "Rock, was that you?" she said as she opened the door to the submarine looking about. Rock then came back to see Jenet. "Remember me from last night when I had helped you with those guys that you had said that worked for some guy named Fox?" said Rock. "Yes, I remember you." Said Jenet. "What do you want?" she asked. "I had came out here to the docks with Terry and we ran into a bunch of guys dressed in blue and white T-shirts and they told me where to find you." Rock said. "That was my crew of submarine sailors you had ran into." Jenet said. "I have a proposition for you from helping me last night." She added. Rock didn't know what this proposition was. "I want you to join me into putting away my archrival, Johnny Fox, so that he doesn't terrorize the high seas or Southtown." Jenet said. "Are you up to it?" she asked. "What about Terry?" Rock asked. Jenet just sighed. "If you bring him along, will you join then?" she asked. "I will." Rock replied. "Then it's settled you and I are partners." Smiled Jenet. The T.V. was on and both Jenet and Rock had looked to see that Johnny Fox, Jenet's archrival had been terrorizing Southtown and was looking for an open challenge, mainly from Jenet and her crew of sailors. Johnny Fox had a bandanna around his head, a eyepatch across his right eye, a tattoo of the jolly roger on his left arm with a rose, he also wore a long black jacket, a t-shirt with the name of his crew, leather pants with matching boots and gloves. "That's him, Johnny Fox." Said Jenet with a scowl in her voice. "I'll be more than gladly to help you take this guy down." Said Rock. "Thanks, Rock." Said Jenet. "But I must tell you this, Rock, Johnny Fox is a dangerous man that used to work for Kain R. Heinlein and made him do operations on the high seas. Kain wanted me to join him but I refused." She said with a frown on her face. "That was then, this is now and I'm gonna stop with him and with you and Terry at my side, Rock, me an my crew can't go wrong." She said with her fist clenched. With two new allies in Rock and Terry, it looked like Jenet was confident into confronting her malicious archrival, Johnny Fox.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Johnny Fox resided in what used to be Kain R. Heinlein's headquarters in Southtown. He looked at a picture of himself before he lost one of his eyes to Jenet in a fight. His anger towards Jenet grew with each day hoping that he would fight her and kill her and her crew. Johnny was then interrupted by one of his servants. "Sir is all you think about is revenge?" he asked as he lowered his head towards his boss. "Revenge is always on my mind." He said "Jenet will pay for ruining what she's done to me." He added. "And to make sure that she suffers, I'm going to sink her little submarine with her and her sailors in it." He said. "Sir, I also spied on her for you just liked you ask." Said Fox's servant. "And what did you find out about her other than the fact that she's sniveling brat." Said Fox. "It looked as though that Jenet has some backup." Said the servant. "What do you mean, backup?" said Fox. "Some fighters named Rock Howard and Terry Bogard have volunteered to help Jenet fight you, sir." Said the servant. "I've heard of Terry Bogard but who is this Rock Howard you speak of?" asked Fox. "Rock Howard is the son of Geese Howard, the crime boss of Southtown." Answered the servant. "Did you say that he's the son of Geese Howard?" asked Fox with interest. "Yes, sir." Answered the servant. "It looks like Miss Jenet has some backup from Southtown's greatest hero and the son of Geese Howard, how delightful." Said Fox with a smirk on his face. "I'll make sure that Jenet and her two new allies die." Said Fox with a sinister look on his face. "If they want a fight, I'll give them one they'll never forget." Said Fox. The next day, Jenet had received a letter from her archrival saying: "We finish this now, Jenet 8:00 tonight at the dock, can't wait to bury you with the sharks- Johnny Fox. P.S., I know about you and your two allies Rock and Terry." Jenet balled up the letter and informed Rock about the letter she had gotten. "Rock." Said Jenet. "It seems as though that my archrival knows a thing or two about you and your buddy, Terry." She added. "Oh, really." Said Rock. "Be here at the dock around 8, Johnny Fox is looking to end me and my crew's life and yours as well." She added as she hung up the phone. "Who was that?" asked Terry "That was Jenet, she said to meet her at the dock around 8, looks like Johnny Fox wants to settle the score with her and he knows something about us." Said Rock. "A fight, huh, well that Fox guy is going down, crew or no crew." Said Terry in a confident tone. Jenet and her crew of sailors waited on Rock and Terry to arrive to the docks for their battle against Johnny Fox's crew. "Where the bloody hell are those two?" said Jenet as she put her arms akimbo and her right foot tapping on the pier next to her submarine. A car then pulled up and out came Rock and Terry. "Took you so long to get here." Said Jenet. "At least we're here and that matters." Said Rock. "Here to die already?" said a voice from afar. "Fox, so you've came, too." Said Jenet. "The one and only, love." He said as emerged from the shadows with his sailors. "Tonight marks the end for you and the Lilien Knights, Bonne Jenet." Yelled Johnny Fox. "Attack!" Yelled Fox as members of his crew came charging towards Jenet and the Lilien Knights. The fight between Fox's crew and the Lilien Knights had begun. Johnny Fox had begun to hid himself amongst the carnage in order not to confront Jenet; In fact he wanted Jenet to find him first before he did. Johnny then headed over towards Jenet's submarine and booby-traps it so that he would allow her to chase him. The Lilien Knights, along with their leader Jenet and added help from Rock and Terry were gaining the upper hand. "RETREAT, YOU BUNCH OF DOGS!" Yelled Johnny as he and his crew headed out to their submarine. "CATCH US IF YOU CAN, JENET!" he added. "IF IT'S A CHASE YOU WANT, IT'S A CHASE YOU GET!" yelled Jenet as she headed for her submarine. "LET'S MOVE!" said Jenet to her crew. "Aren't you coming, Rock?" asked Jenet. The Lilien Knights just whistled. "SHUT UP, YOU BUFFOONS!" yelled Jenet. Rock just looked at Terry. "Hey she asked you, not me." Said Terry. "I'll be fine with your car." He added. And with that said, Rock joined Jenet and the Lilien Knights on their submarine in pursuit of Johnny Fox and his crew unaware of the fact that Jenet's submarine was booby-trapped by Johnny Fox. The Lilien Knights' submarine was in hot pursuit of Johnny's submarine. "Uh-oh, they're coming with torpedoes." Said Fox. The Lilien Knight's submarine began firing torpedoes at full speed as an attempt to slow down Johnny's submarine rather than just going ahead and sinking his submarine to the bottom of the ocean. "FIRE!" yelled Jenet. The torpedoes all found their mark on Johnny's submarine. Johnny just couldn't take it anymore, he had to detonate the bomb and blow the Lilien Knights out of existence. "THAT TEARS IT!" Yelled Fox. He grabbed the detonator and pushed the button to explode. Within a minute the Lilien Knights' submarine engine exploded. "What was that?" asked Jenet. "The engine exploded." Said one of the sailors. "How?" asked Jenet. Jenet then saw the logo of a fox. "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" Yelled Jenet. All of a sudden, another engine exploded followed by the rear of the submarine. "FOX SETS US UP!" Yelled Jenet. Jenet found herself in a dire situation and had to act fast. Soon the Lilien Knights were in the choppy ocean in a bad storm flailing in the water searching for not only but to find Jenet and Rock. They're search for their leader, Jenet and their new ally, Rock was impossible because of the choppy waters of the ocean and the dangers itself, Jenet and Rock were nowhere to be found, what could've happened to the both of them?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rock and Jenet were washed up on shore unconscious from the explosion of Jenet's submarine and the crashing waves. Rock and Jenet both got up and wondered where they were with both their clothes tattered. "Where are we?" asked Jenet. "It looks like a tropical island." said Rock. A piece of metal came washing up ashore as Jenet picked it up after she had thrown the seaweed out of her hair. Jenet picked up the piece of metal and saw the Jolly Roger with a rose in its mouth along with the crossbones. Jenet knew what this was; it was what remained of her submarine. Jenet's eyes began swelling up in tears. "What's wrong Jenet?" asked Rock. Jenet didn't want Rock to see her crying. "Take a look for yourself." She said as she turned her head away from Rock's direction as she handed over the metal piece to Rock. Rock then saw the metal piece of what used to be Jenet's submarine. Rock then turned his attention to Jenet and saw her hands on her face sobbing. "What are we going to do, Rock?" asked Jenet. "We can either find a way off this island by building us a raft or find what we can make a S.O.S. sign." said Rock. "We can go into that jungle." added Rock. "And what have the animals or cannibals kill us and eat us alive?" said Jenet. "No way am I going into that jungle." she said as she put her arms akimbo. Then all of a sudden a loud thunderclap boomed in the dark cloudy sky and it startled Jenet. "Alright, we're going into that jungle, but if something happens to me, Rock, I will personally find you and knock you on your ass." said Jenet as she pointed into the jungle and then at Rock making a fist at him. Rock and Jenet went into the jungle as Jenet began to look all about to see if anyone animal or cannibal would strike at them. "I don't feel safe around this jungle." whined Jenet. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." said Rock. "Oh, my knight in shiny armor." said Jenet in a sarcastic tone. "You don't have to be rude with me, Jenet." said Rock. "I was just being sarcastic." said Jenet. "Well, don't be." said Rock. Rock and Jenet then came across a bunch of twigs, sticks, and leaves. "Why are we stopping, it's gonna rain soon." said Jenet. "I'll make shelter for the both of us." said Rock. "Good, I'll sit here and watch you." said Jenet. Rock just went about trying to make shelter for the both of them so that the rain wouldn't already drench them. Rock then pulled out several rubber bands so that they would hold the leaves and sticks together. "Whenever you're done, I'm beginning to get a little rain on Me." said Jenet. "There, finished." said Rock. "You expect me to sleep in that monstrosity?" asked Jenet. Rock just shrugged his shoulders. Jenet sighed and began to take apart Rock's monstrosity and shelter herself with the leaves as her cover and the sticks as her pillow. "Make sure no one tries to take me and make me some sort of sacrifice, Rock." said Jenet. "Yes, you're highness." said Rock in a sarcastic tone as he began to make a fire. "Don't get sarcastic with me." said Jenet. "Look who's being offended." said Rock. "Yeah, you're right." said Jenet. "I'm sorry, love." said Jenet. "I forgive you." said Rock. Jenet and Rock forgave each other and then hugged. Jenet sneaked in a kiss as she went to sleep. "Did she just kiss me?" Thought Rock. "Nah." He added as he watched the fire that he made and looked in front, behind, and side to side for anyone or anything suspicious that would attack him and Jenet. "Don't worry about a thing Jenet, we'll find a way to get off this island, and hopefully get back to Southtown." He said to himself as he looked at the stars for a short while only to continue looking out for any possible threats that could attack him and Jenet.


End file.
